Moments in Time
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: For the First Klaine Kit on tumblr. A series of snippets of a life between Kurt and Blaine based on themes given by firstklainekit.. Reunion, Affection, Cohabitation, Cuddling, Marriage, Parenthood, Soulmates, Forever and Always.
1. Reunion

First Klaine Kit

Reunion

Blaine had been sitting in the Vogue lobby for over an hour. He didn't have an appointment, so the receptionist wouldn't let him in. But Blaine was determined and so he'd just taken a seat on one of the comfortable lobby chairs and waited. The receptionist kept giving him dirty looks, but Blaine didn't care. She could look all she wanted, but her avant-garde hair style and pants weren't going to frighten him away. He was on a mission.

One of the elevators pinged, and a moment later the doors slid open. Voices filtered out and Blaine's eyes snapped to the elevator even before he saw anyone. Kurt was gabbing away with another man; a tall, dark haired man with muscles and a jaw to die for. Blaine didn't notice the other guy at first. He was too focused on Kurt.

Kurt.

He hadn't seen Kurt in person in over a month. They skyped every other night and texted whenever they got the urge, even in the middle of class or work. They tweeted, emailed, and called each other all the time. Still, it was nothing like seeing Kurt in person. The blonde was gone from his hair, but there were natural light brown highlights. It was coiffed big and rounded, the way Kurt had taken to doing his hair after he graduated. He was wearing a black and white striped shirt that went to his wrists under a dark grey vest, and matching slacks with black and white Doc Martens Averys.

Blaine smiled, something small and fond. He really loved the way Kurt dressed. He loved the way Kurt smiled. He loved the way Kurt existed.

"Give it up."

Blaine blinked, the smile slipping from his face, as he turned to his left. There was a guy there, probably twenty-four to Blaine's nineteen. He had dark blonde hair sticking up straight, attractively, and green eyes.

"Give what up?" he asked, confused, eyebrows coming together.

The guy motioned across the room to where Kurt and the other guy had stopped walking, still talking. Kurt was turned sideways and hadn't noticed Blaine yet. Blaine looked from Kurt to this new man.

"You're eyeing Hummel," the new guy stated. "I'm telling you right now that you'd be better off chatting up a corpse."

Blaine's eyebrows lifted. Whoa. "Who-"

He meant to ask 'Who are you?' but the guy interrupted him.

"He's the assistant and protégé of Isabelle Wright," the guy stated, and apparently that was a big deal. "He's way out of your league."

"And yours?" Blaine couldn't help but ask.

The guy's jaw dropped open a little, his eyes widening just a tad. He quickly regained his composure and frowned. "Everyone's." Blaine lifted a doubtful eyebrow. The guy crossed his arms over his chest: a defensive gesture though his expression was sour. "He's turned down every guy ever to approach him, even the models. And those guys are smoking hot."

Blaine glanced over at Kurt and the dark haired man. That guy had to be a model then. At least this meant that Kurt wasn't cheating on him, if he was turning everyone down. Not that Blaine had ever really thought Kurt would cheat, but this was New York. The thought had briefly crossed his mind.

"He claims he has a boyfriend," the blonde guy continued with a shrug, eyes trailing from Blaine over to Kurt. "I think it's bullshit, personally. The kid works all the time. And when he isn't here, he's trying out for Off Broadway plays. He literally _never_ goes out to the clubs. Where is his mythical boyfriend?"

Blaine felt giddy. There were these bubbles in his chest. It was stupid. He knew Kurt had a boyfriend: it was him. He knew that logically Kurt would tell people that he had a boyfriend. Still, hearing that Kurt talked about him like that made Blaine want to jump up on the furniture and sing.

"My point is, newbie," the blonde guy continued, oblivious to Blaine's inner glee, "you should give up now." Blaine couldn't even look him in the eyes. He was staring more at the artwork on the wall behind his head and drifting away in his thoughts. "There's no point is pining over Hummel when you'll get no pay off in the end. He's a lost c-"

"BLAINE?!"

The blonde guy, the dark haired guy, the receptionist, and Blaine all jumped and stared at Kurt with wide eyes. That shout had echoed something fierce. Kurt didn't seem to notice. He was staring with wide eyes at Blaine, hands still poised in mid-gesture before him.

Blaine stood from his chair and gave a wave. "Hey, Kurt," he greeted as smoothly as he could, though his heart was racing.

A beaming smile exploded across Kurt's face. He abandoned his conversation without even a goodbye and tore across the room like his feet were on fire. Blaine held out his arms just as Kurt launched himself at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine wrapped Kurt up tight, as he always did, and took a deep breath. Kurt smelled better than he remembered.

"What are you doing here?!" Kurt squealed happily as he pulled back. "You're not supposed to be here for another month!"

Blaine wasn't surprised to find he was smiling like a loon himself. "I couldn't wait to see you. And I wanted to surprise you," he admitted with a tilt of his head.

Kurt was looking at him like Blaine had pulled a star from heaven and it made Blaine believe he really could. "I'm surprised," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "My parents are shipping my stuff to the apartment over the next few weeks, I hope that's ok?"

A laugh left Kurt's lips. "Ok? Blaine, the only thing more okay is that you're _here_. In New York. _With me_."

Without another moment's hesitation, Kurt leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's. Blaine immediately stopped thinking. They weren't at Vogue anymore. They were in the apartment Kurt and Blaine had picked out for the two of them after Blaine graduated, which was over a month ago. They were in a void in time and space; just the two of them in this moment. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek with his right hand and Kurt leaned into it as they kept kissing.

Finally, a throat clearing knocked them back to Earth. Kurt pulled back, a blush high on his cheeks and a smile still breaking his face. He turned his eyes a bit to the right and saw the blonde guy who had been talking to Blaine. Blondie had his hands on his hips and an unhappy expression on his face. Blaine knew that look. Blondie was jealous.

"So, I'm going to make a wild guess at this and say...This is your boyfriend, Kurt?" the dark haired man asked, his voice thick with Spanish accent. Of course he was Spanish.

Kurt turned to look at the Spaniard now, nodding fervently. "Yeah." He swallowed and pulled a bit further back from Blaine, his arms sliding from Blaine's shoulders to grip Blaine's hands. "Yes. This is Blaine." As if drawn by some magnetic pull, Kurt's eyes were on Blaine again, and his smile twitched like he wanted to get bigger but couldn't. "My amazing boyfriend."

Blaine's face hurt with how much he was smiling. "I'm not that amazing," he said humbly, giving Kurt's hands a squeeze. "I'm the one who lucked out in this relationship."

Kurt shook his head. "We're not going to fall into the 'Who's the better boyfriend' argument again," he said with a mock serious face.

"So he's real," Blondie stated stiffly. It wasn't a mean tone. It was more like he'd had the air knocked out of him but was trying to pretend he hadn't just been punched in the gut.

"Of course he's real," Kurt said, looking lost. "I've been telling you about him for months, Lance."

So Blondie's name was Lance. Good to know. Blaine shook his head and turned Kurt's face toward him again. He pecked Kurt's lips and then hugged him again.

"Ah," he let out, squeezing Kurt close, before pulling back again. "I've missed you so much."

Kurt was looking at him fondly. "I've missed you too."

Lance let out a gagging noise and started walking for the elevator. "Ack. I think I just contracted diabetes. I need to get out of this room." He pressed the button for the elevator before he looked back at them. "You two are disgusting."

The doors opened immediately, since Kurt and the other man had just left it, so Lance was gone in a flash. Kurt shook his head and looked back to Blaine.

"He means that in the nice way, I'm sure," he assured Blaine. "Or else he'll be getting dirt in his coffee for at least a week."

Blaine laughed and squeezed Kurt's hands again. The other male in the room cleared his throat politely. Once he had their attention, he motioned between the two of them. Kurt gasped.

"Oh, yes. Blaine, this is Arsenio," he motioned, "Arsenio, this is Blaine," and he motioned again. "Arsenio is one of the models that works exclusively with . He doesn't even appear in the magazines; just the internet."

Arsenio held out his hand and Blaine took it. Arsenio had a firm grip and Blaine made sure to match it as they shook. "It is nice to finally meet you. You were quite the mystery," Arsenio said conversationally. "Kurt said he had a handsome boyfriend. You most definitely fit the part. You are both lucky men."

Kurt blushed and Blaine felt his own face heat up. "Thank you."

Arsenio glanced at the wall clock and shrugged a shoulder. "I have a previous appointment," he said. "But we will have drinks, yes?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. Of course. Drinks."

With one final wave, Arsenio turned and walked to the door. Kurt was wrapping his arms back around Blaine's shoulders before the older man was even fully gone.

"I am so happy to see you," he said. "It's funny that you're here, because just this morning I was thinking that I couldn't last a month in that apartment by myself, without you. I was going to drive myself insane by waiting."

Blaine smiled. "Well now you don't have to wait." He rubbed his nose against Kurt's in an Eskimo kiss, causing Kurt to giggle. "Are you done with work for the day?" Kurt nodded. "Then would you accompany me back to our glorious home?"

Blaine wondered if Kurt's heart was beating in his chest as hard as it was in Blaine's. The thought of going to _their home_ was almost too much. It was everything Blaine had ever wanted: a loving home with a loving spouse. It was everything he had been dreaming of since he'd first seen Kurt on those stairs: a home with Kurt in it, with Kurt at his side always.

Kurt gave a nod, still smiling, though now it was a much softer expression. "Gladly."

They linked arms as they made their way to the door. Blaine gave a wave to the stuffy receptionist. She pretended to ignore him. Kurt and Blaine were pressed so close together it was almost hard to walk, but it had been just way too long since they'd physically seen each other. Who could blame them for wanting to touch?

"It's a good thing I have such a gallant boyfriend to show me the way," Blaine noted as they walked.

"And why is that?" Kurt asked, voice light and happy.

Blaine smirked. "Because I have no idea where we are."

Kurt laughed and leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder, wrapping his hands around Blaine's upper arm and holding tight. "You'll learn soon enough. Then this will be your home like it is mine."

Blaine landed a kiss into Kurt's hair. "It already is."


	2. Affection

**First Klaine Kit**

**Day 2  
**

**Affection**

"Arrrrrrr. Rrrrrrr. Raaaarrrrrrrr."

"Blaine, please don't teach him to play rough! I don't want him eating my jackets!" Kurt called from the kitchen.

Blaine wiggled the rope in his hand, causing the nearly full sized golden retriever puppy before him to clutch harder to the toy and let out a playful growl. He smiled. "Max wouldn't eat your jacket, would you, Max?" he asked in a baby voice, tugging on the rope some more.

Max let out another little growl as he pulled back on the rope. Blaine kept up his game, growling back.

"Yeah," Blaine said as he played, scooting backwards on his knees, dragging the dog with him. "You like this game. You like tug of war, right?" he cooed.

Max readjusted his grip on the rope and jerked backward. Blaine let out a slight yipe and had to brace himself with one hand, holding the rope with the other, to keep from face planting into the carpet of the living room.

"I'm telling you now," Kurt's voice drifted in, "he likes you more than he likes me. He might not eat _your_ clothes, but my Doc Martens and Marc Jacobs scarves are free game to him. I won't lose my fashion because we got a dog!"

Blaine dragged the rope up above Max's head, forcing the puppy to sit upright and reach, his front paws coming up off the floor. He laughed at how funny Max looked in that position. Max shook his head, moving his whole body, but Blaine just shook the rope above his head to match it.

"I'm the fun one," Blaine stated with a smile as he lowered the rope. "Right, Max?"

Max immediately dropped to the ground and jerked the rope hard with a growl. Blaine let out matching noises and held fast to his end of the rope. He heard footsteps as Kurt moved to the entrance of the kitchen and into the dining alcove of the apartment. In his hands was a salad bowl full to the brim with healthy greens, the first course of dinner. He set it on the table and then wiped his hands on the towel hooked over his arm.

Blaine fell back onto his butt when Max abruptly released the toy, forfeiting their game. He barked once and bounded across the room. Blaine opened his mouth at the same time Kurt turned to investigate the noise. Then Blaine winced as Kurt screamed and was tackled to the floor by a playful puppy.

"Oh! No, no! Max!" Kurt cried as Max licked his face over and over, tail wagging wildly. "My face! Blaine, help!"

Blaine stood up, rope toy hanging limply in his right hand, and smiled. He placed his hands on his hips. "See?" he asked.

"See what?!" Kurt yelped.

Every move he made to cover his face, Max just licked that body part and nuzzled his way back to Kurt's face. Max was effectively pinning him to the ground and forcing Kurt to accept his love.

"_Blaine_!"

Blaine took pity on his boyfriend and dropped the dog toy. He grabbed Max by the collar and pulled him off with a grunt of effort, then held him in place so he wouldn't go after Kurt again. Kurt immediately jumped up from the floor, face red, and pointed at Max.

"Bad, Max," he said, sounding a bit winded.

Max laid down on the floor, pulling free of Blaine's loose grasp, and looked up at Kurt sadly. Blaine was certain he wasn't sorry at all.

"See, he likes you more," Blaine completed his earlier statement.

Kurt took the towel he'd wiped his hands on and began wiping at his face, getting the slobber off. "I'm not sure I want to be his favorite. Now I need to go wash my face."

Blaine laid an arm across Kurt's shoulders. "It's just his way of showing affection."

Kurt gave Blaine a judgmental look. "If that's how he shows affection, I'd rather get it from you." Blaine got a playful spark in his eyes and Kurt frowned. "Oh no. I know that look. What are you-ah!"

Blaine licked Kurt's cheek, a quick but long swipe of his tongue across sensitive skin. Kurt pulled back, but not far enough to dislodge Blaine's arm.

"Blaine! Max just licked me!" he admonished.

"So?" Blaine asked, just managing to catch Kurt's cheek with his tongue again as Kurt dodged out of the way.

"So I'm not sanitary right now," Kurt half whined. "And I didn't _actually_ mean you should lick me when I said that."

"Hm," Blaine hummed. "You still taste great, and I want to show you my affection," he teased.

Kurt squealed when Blaine licked him again, a wide tongue running down his cheek. In retaliation, he turned and licked Blaine in return, a kitten lick in comparison. His retaliation backfired though when Blaine just licked him again, on the other cheek this time. Kurt squeaked and grabbed Blaine's face in both hands. He locked eyes with Blaine and stared at him for a few silent seconds, and then crashed their lips together.

Blaine's right arm around his shoulders tightened, his left hand coming up to tangle in the back of Kurt's hair. This kiss had not started out innocent and it wasn't going to become innocent. It was all heat and passion and love. Both boys were panting softly when they pulled back. Blaine could feel Max's tail hitting his foot as it wagged but he didn't care. He was too busy staring up into Kurt's eyes.

"That...," Kurt breathed out. He swallowed. "That is how you show affection."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "I love you."

Kurt kissed him again, dinner and dog forgotten. When they pulled apart again, Blaine grinned. Before Kurt could even ask him about the look on his face, Blaine leaned in for one last tiny lick, right at the tip of Kurt's nose. Kurt gasped cutely in surprise. He narrowed his eyes at Blaine and Blaine wiggled his nose at Kurt.

Kurt laughed and Blaine gave him an eskimo kiss. Max barked happily at their feet, jumped up, and landed on them. Kurt didn't seem to care as much this time when he hit the floor.

...


	3. Cohabitation

**First Klaine Kit**

**Day 3  
**

**Cohabitation**

Blaine loved listening to Kurt practice his lines. He loved sitting on the couch with his computer in his lap, studying for a test or just doing homework, and hearing the mumbled words of some new play Kurt was in. Off Broadway or Broadway, it didn't matter. The steady lilt of Kurt's voice, high for a more feminine role or deep for a villain, always lulled Blaine into a state of deep contentment. It made anything enjoyable - even making extended lesson plans that he would never use later in life.

Tonight was no different. Kurt was at the kitchen table, the dishes cleared long ago. A light rain was drizzling outside the window, hidden behind the drapes Kurt had fashioned out of scraps from his designing. It was approaching one in the morning, but Blaine was still knee deep in his textbook, reading about different laws and cases that had affected the teaching profession, and how to stay out of trouble himself.

'_At least I won't fall into the teacher-student illicit relationship trap,_' he thought idly as he flipped a page. No one would ever compare to Kurt. Not to Blaine.

There was a soft fluttering noise and Blaine looked up from his book. The room looked both too bright and too dark after staring for so long at the black and white pages of a textbook. The lamp to his right cast plenty of light in the living room, and the quaint chandelier above the dinette set shown down on Kurt. And there Blaine found his noise.

A page of Kurt's script had slipped off the table and was now trying in vain to lie flat on the ground while leaning against a table leg, moving back and forth in the wind from the air conditioner. Kurt's head was lying on his left arm, the rest of the script balanced precariously in his right hand in front of his face. His eyes were closed and his breath was coming out slow and steady.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

No response. Blaine shook his head with a fond smile. It wasn't the first time Kurt had fallen asleep while practicing. Marking his spot, Blaine set his textbook aside and moved over to Kurt. He grabbed the paper from the floor and the pages in Kurt's hand, put them together, and sat them on the table in a pile. Then he shook Kurt's shoulder lightly.

"Hmmmmm?" Kurt hummed out, eyes flickering open just enough for Blaine to catch a glimpse of blue.

"Kurt," Blaine called out quietly. "It's late. Let's get you to bed, hm?"

"Ummm Hmm," Kurt tried. Blaine smiled and tried to hide it. Kurt would probably hate how much Blaine found his sleepy talk adorable.

"Come on," Blaine said as he wrapped his left arm around Kurt's back and pulled Kurt's right arm over his shoulders. "Time for bed."

Kurt was taller than Blaine, but he always walked gracefully. Even when he was drunk or asleep, Kurt never gave Blaine any trouble. Kurt wouldn't move on his own, but he would go wherever Blaine tried to take him. Thus it was only a moment or two before they were in the bedroom.

Blaine sat Kurt on his side of the bed and held his hands. "Just a minute and you can sleep. I'm just going to get you out of these clothes first."

Kurt gave him a sleepy smile. "Anytime."

Blaine was surprised by the clarity of that one word. For a moment he wondered if Kurt had begun to wake up, but then Kurt slipped backwards as dead weight onto the bed, Blaine helpless to stop him. Blaine shook his head and moved to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out both his and Kurt's pajamas: Kurt's black and Blaine's dark blue.

He set the pjs on the bed out of the way and grabbed Kurt by the hands. Thus began the slow process of undressing and redressing Kurt. First went his shirt. Blaine pulled it off arm by arm, since today's was a button up, and then did the same process backwards to pull on Kurt's pajama top. The hard part was Kurt's pants. And it wasn't because Blaine was a pervert or constantly thinking about sex. It was genuinely just because it was hard to take off someone's pants when they wouldn't lift their hips for you. And as hard as that was to do to pull pants off, it was doubly difficult to pull them on.

However, Kurt was sleepy, and that was adorable. Blaine helped Kurt get under the covers. As soon as the comforter was over Kurt's shoulders, Blaine could tell he'd lost Kurt completely to dreams. He ran his index finger down Kurt's cheek gently and pressed a light kiss to Kurt's forehead.

Without a sound, Blaine went to the bathroom and got changed and ready for bed before padding out into the rest of the apartment. First he went to the couch and collected his school supplies; the notebook, the textbook, the print outs. He put them on the side table and set his laptop, shut, on top of them - all safe and sound. Then he flicked off the lamp by the couch and moved to the dining room. All that was on the table was Kurt's script, and that was all organized and off to the side. With a little nod of his head, Blaine turned off that light as well and then padded right back into the bedroom with Kurt.

He crawled under the covers and flipped off the beside light. Almost immediately, Kurt rolled over and snuggled into Blaine's chest. Blaine let out one breathy laugh before wrapping his arms around Kurt in a loose hug. Kurt let out a pleasant hum and settled down again. Blaine smiled.

"Goodnight, Kurt."

"Grrnnnnn Bnn," Kurt muddled.

Blaine hid his laugh in Kurt's hair.

...

How is everyone doing, three days out? Are these little one shots helping?


	4. Cuddling

**First Klaine Kit**

**Day 4  
**

**Cuddling**

"Ow, ow."

"You know, I could have sworn you said you were fine," Kurt replied, both as a tease and an admonishment.

Blaine dropped on the couch, letting his crutches fall to the floor with a loud clatter, groaning as he leaned his head back on the couch cushions. "That was before the three flights of stairs _while on crutches_." He flung his arms out across the cushions as well. "I can't go to work. My leg hurts too bad. Just kill me now. Put me out of my misery!" he moaned dramatically.

Kurt placed his hands on his hips and shook his head at Blaine. He bent down to pick up Blaine's crutches and set them against the side of the couch near Blaine so that he could grab them quickly if he needed them. Truly, his boyfriend was a child sometimes.

Still...

Blaine opened his eyes when Kurt plopped down on the sofa next to him. Kurt snuggled in close to Blaine's side, wrapping his arms around as much of Blaine as he could and tucking his legs up underneath himself. He rubbed his face against Blaine's sweater vest and smiled.

"If it hurts so bad, what does that teach you?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged, wrapping his right arm around Kurt's back and using his left to touch Kurt's right arm across Blaine's stomach. "Never let Chad build a stage bridge again?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. He nodded. "Right, of course. Never again." He snickered some more while Blaine smiled adoringly at him. "I'll be sure to let Ryan know. He can make Chad paint clouds or something instead. A suitable punishment."

"Very," Blaine agreed, mock serious.

They could joke about it now - _Kurt_ could joke about it now. Now that Blaine was safe, Kurt could relax.

Kurt let his head fall against Blaine's shoulder and took a deep breath. He could feel Blaine's heat even through his clothes. He thrived on the up and down motion of Blaine's chest as he breathed. Kurt could still remember standing to the left of the stage, watching Blaine practice a scene with the female lead, Christa. Blaine was phenomenal, as always. He had trailed his way up the bridge set up on the right edge of the stage, talking to Christa the whole time, his hand grazing the wood railing but never holding on. And then suddenly there wasn't a bridge any more. There was just a pile of broken wood, with Blaine in the center of it.

"I was so scared," Kurt admitted in a whisper.

All the warmth of the situation vanished. Blaine looked at Kurt curiously but didn't speak. Kurt shook his head and shut his eyes.

"You didn't get back up," he elaborated. "The bridge collapsed. It was – there was _nothing, _Blaine. The bridge collapsed, and you didn't even scream. There was no warning and you _fell._ And then I saw you, lying there surrounded by wood and half hidden inside what was left of the bridge walls. You weren't moving, Blaine. You weren't moving...and no one was saying anything. I thought the world had stopped. I thought _my_ world had stopped."

Blaine's arm tightened around him, pulling Kurt closer to his body. He leaned more into Kurt and pressed his nose into Kurt's hair.

"I'm sorry I scared you," he apologized in a whisper.

Kurt held him tighter. He could hear Georgia shouting for someone to call an ambulance while she broke more of the bridge away so she could get to Blaine. He remembered the sirens, the doctors, the gurney. But he barely remembers the trip to the hospital. He knows Blaine hit his head going down; that was why he lost consciousness. He knows it was nothing serious. He knew that now, with Blaine warm against him on their sofa. But remembering the accident… it was frightening to know it could all end that fast. That sudden.

"I don't think painting clouds is bad enough of a punishment," Blaine murmured into Kurt's hair.

Kurt didn't even open his eyes. He just hummed out a question and ran his right thumb over Blaine's arm.

"I think he should have to get us both coffee every day until I'm all healed up," he whispered conspiratorially. Kurt giggled. "I'm serious. And you should change your order every day for the first week and then tell him to get you your 'usual.' It'll be great."

Now Kurt was laughing into Blaine's chest. He curled further into his boyfriend and rubbed his head back and forth against Blaine's sweater. "You're silly." He looked up, a wide smile still spread across his face, to find Blaine with a laughing grin of his own. "But you're also devious and brilliant. Let's do it."

Blaine nodded. "Totally." He stretched and winced. "But that's tomorrow. Tonight I want to snuggle and forget about everything. Especially my leg."

Kurt nodded. "Deal." He laid his head down on Blaine's shoulder again and held him close as he breathed in deeply. Blaine did his best to curl up into Kurt as well without moving his left leg, stuck in a cast.

They would have to recast the role or postpone the show because of this, but Kurt and Blaine would worry about that tomorrow. Tonight, it was just them.

...


	5. Marriage

**First Klaine Kit**

**Day 5**

**Marriage**

Choosing to marry Kurt was the simplest decision Blaine had ever made. Proposing had been anything but – it had to be perfect, after all – but deciding he would spend the rest of his life with Kurt, wanting rings to show that bond to the world, that was the easiest decision in the world.

Standing at the altar, with their friends and families all gathered, Blaine couldn't hide the fact that he was almost in tears as he said his vows. He couldn't stop smiling (not that he wanted to), even as two drops of happiness skipped down his cheeks as Kurt said his vows in return.

At the reception, their friends took turns singing to the happy couple. It made sense to have it this way, after all: They had both been part of the New Directions and the Warblers. Music, _song_, was an important part of their lives, proving to be a great way to express their emotions.

Rachel went first, singing "Here We Are At Last" by, of course, Barbra Streisand. Blaine wasn't sure if it was a happy song or not – he kept getting distracted by a certain ring on his finger – and she was continually switching her gaze from Kurt and Blaine to Brody, seated at the table she'd left when she took center stage to sing. Still, it was nice that she had volunteered to sing and naturally everyone (minus Brody who gave her a kiss on the cheek) applauded when she was done.

The Warblers followed, singing a fun a capella version of Elton John's "Can You Feel the Love Tonight," complete with a dance routine. At their table, Kurt leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss while whispering an "I love you" in his ear. Blaine didn't attempt to hide his grin and he saw the smiles on the Warblers' faces grow in response.

Then it was time for Kurt and Blaine to take the floor. The New Directions stood to the side, honored to sing a beautiful version of 98 Degrees' "I Do" for the first dance of the new husbands. Finn, Quinn, and Puck had solos, as did Tina, Jake, and Mercedes.

"_Your hand brushes mine and a thousand sensations seduce me, cause I_," Quinn chimed, her voice harmonious.

"_I do_," the whole group joined in.

Kurt arms were around Blaine's shoulders, Blaine's hands on Kurt's waist. They swayed, their foreheads pressed together or hovering mere millimeters apart at any given time. The melodic voices of their friends washed over them, but their eyes were only for one another.

Puck sang, "_In my world before you, I lived outside my emotions. Didn't know where I was going, 'til that day I found you_."

The verse reminded Blaine so much of his and Kurt's lives before that fateful day on a staircase that his heart ached. He couldn't help but lean in and give Kurt a deep kiss; as if reassuring both of them that they weren't alone. The world could not hurt them, even society recognized their tie now. That day on the stairs had changed them both for the better. Blaine was so glad he met Kurt.

"_I do_," Blaine sang softly alongside Finn for the final line of the song. If any of the guests noticed, though, they didn't comment. Actually, they probably were swooning right alongside the happy newlyweds.

The music trailed away and Kurt and Blaine slowed to a stop, now just standing in the middle of the room with beaming smiles and eyes only for one another. Blaine moved to lean in for a kiss when peppy voices started making the background music to an upbeat song. The boys practically jumped apart, shocked by the sudden change in tempo that interrupted them.

"_While everybody else is getting out of bed, I'm usually getting in it_," Nick chimed in happily, smirking at Kurt and Blaine when they focused on him.

Blaine grinned. Nick thought it was funny to startle them! Still, he couldn't be mad. It _was_ sort of funny, and the song was really good. Kurt shifted his hold on Blaine, taking his hands as he spun him, taking the lead. Blaine didn't mind following. He would always follow Kurt.

Before the first verse was even finished, the dance floor was full of happy, dancing guests. Thad and Trent took over the chorus, leading the rest of the Warblers. Blaine felt pride as each and every Warbler, including David, Jeff, Wes, and even Sebastian (who had been invited only because he had his own boyfriend he was sickeningly in love with) took turns singing. Truly, the Warblers were a cohesive unit now, rather than a variation of 'Blaine and the Pips.'

Midway through their performance the Warblers left their side steps and joined in dancing with everyone else as they sang. The New Directions and Kurt and Blaine joined in the chorus near the end, and their voices filled the reception hall.

"_Love, love, Got to have something to keep us together. Love, love_,_"_ they all sang. Blaine pulled Kurt flush against him. "_That's enough for me_."

Blaine had never been so happy. Kurt's eyes were alight with euphoria and Blaine felt like his skin was the only thing keeping him from exploding into stars and rainbows and light. He was so honored, so pleased, so jubilant, from knowing that he would get to spend every day for the rest of his life right here; with Kurt, by his side, in his heart.

He would give Kurt anything. Their matching rings showed they were bound forever, and Blaine would do everything in his power to keep Kurt happy. Because while Kurt was still the love of his life, and still perfectly imperfect, most importantly, Kurt was now _Blaine's husband. _He was going to love Kurt forever. From This Moment On.

...


	6. Parenthood

**First Klaine Kit**

**Day 6**

**Parenthood**

"Do you think she's been acting different lately?"

Blaine looked up from his papers, red pen held aloft, and fixed his husband with a curious look. "Who? Jeannie?"

Kurt nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "Yeah."

"What do you mean, different?" Blaine asked, setting his pen down. After being together for twenty-five years, twenty of which they were legally married, Blaine knew this would be a long conversation.

Kurt shrugged. "She's been...," he searched for a word, "distant. And I know we've asked this before, and we always tell each other we're being silly, but do you think I'm a good parent?"

Blaine pat the couch next to him with a smile. As soon as Kurt was seated, Blaine wrapped his arms around him. "Kurt," he said seriously, "you are the kindest, most honest person I know. You have always done what you thought was right by Jeannie, and me. You are a great parent."

Kurt didn't seem very reassured, though he did manage a small smile at Blaine's compliments. Blaine hugged him briefly.

"I'll tell you what," he started. "She's started high school this year, she's part of the drama club. She's probably just adjusting to the new social ladder that is high school."

Kurt looked up at him hopefully. "You think so?"

Blaine nodded. "I do. I mean, really, were we any different in ninth grade?" Kurt lifted an eyebrow at him and Blaine laughed. "Ok, yeah, I can see how we were _very_ different from her. But in general. New kid, new school, new friends, new clubs, new classes. It's all new. She'll be fine." He tilted his head and smiled. "And if she needs any help, she knows she can come to either one of us."

The front door opened before Kurt could even make a facial response and both men turned to look over the back of the couch at who had walked in. They knew who it was, obviously. Who else had a key but Jeannie?

And yep, there she was. Wearing a beautiful floral top with flowing petal sleeves and skinny jeans, a white lily hair clip keeping back her dark wavy hair, was Jeannie Elizabeth Hummel-Anderson. She blinked wide eyes at the two of them on the couch.

"Hey, honey," Kurt greeted with a smile. He couldn't help the pride he felt bubble up every time he saw this beautiful girl. She was so smart and so gifted and so talented. He just loved her so much. "How was your sleepover at Caroline's?"

Jeannie just stared at them for several long seconds. Kurt's smile wilted a little. Jeannie took a deep breath, as if bracing herself, and then walked determinedly around the room to stand in front of the couch.

"Dads," she said, voice and posture stiff. "I...I need some...advice."

"Sure thing, sweetie, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, removing his arms from around Kurt so he could move his grading out of the way.

Jeannie shifted from foot to foot. "I tried out for the school play," she told them quietly. "And...I didn't get Maria." Kurt and Blaine frowned. Before they could say anything, Jeannie kept talking. "But they asked me to sing 'Climb Every Mountain' and Mr. White was impressed with my range and so I got Mother Superior," she revealed with a shy smile. "I know it's not _Maria_, but I have solos and lines and I'm only a freshman so I can only progress from here, right?"

Kurt nearly jumped off the couch to hug her. "Jeannie, that's amazing!" he congratulated her.

A beaming smile broke her nervous face as she hugged her father in return. "I got really nervous when I got on the stage," she admitted into his vest. "But then I just thought about you, and all those auditions, and all the times you're on stage in front of millions of people...and I thought, if my dad can do it, then so can I. And I did."

Kurt squeezed her and spun her around in his joy. He looked down at her briefly before hugging her again. "I love you so much," he said.

Blaine smiled warmly at the sight before him. This was his family. His beautiful, talented family. Jeannie was biologically his child, but she was every bit as much Kurt's daughter as she was his. He loved seeing them together like this.

"Is that what's been bothering you?" Kurt asked. "Waiting to see if you got the part?"

Jeannie's smile faded fast and she took a step back from Kurt. She shook her head and held her left arm with her right hand. "N-no."

Blaine wanted to stand up too, embrace his daughter, but he didn't want her to feel crowded. So he stayed seated. "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

Jeannie looked between them both and bit her lip. "There's...there's this guy," she admitted, blushing.

Kurt's shoulders sagged in relief. "A guy?" he prodded.

"Yeah." She nodded. "He's...he tried out too. He didn't get the lead, but he was _amazing_," she told them. "He's playing Rolf."

"And you like him," Kurt said brightly.

Jeannie blushed darker. "I-" she stopped and shook her head. "How can you tell if a guy is interested in you?"

Blaine laughed quietly, under his breath. "I'm not sure we're the best people to ask."

Kurt gave Blaine an exasperated face while Jeannie looked disheartened.

"Don't listen to your father," Kurt said. "He's just never recovered from his oblivious high school years." Blaine's mouth dropped open. "He didn't notice I was interested until I came right out and _told_ him," Kurt whispered, like it was a secret. "And even then it took him months to realize he liked me back."

Jeannie smiled. "I know," she said confidently. They'd only told her the story of their lives a million times by now. She loved hearing it every time, always asking for more details or reminding them of ones they forgot.

"I, on the other hand," Kurt said, "have an excellent radar for attractions."

"Hey," Blaine interrupted, "What about those crushes you had before me?" They'd left out the fact that Kurt had a crush on his step-brother, and simply said there was a guy Kurt used to like.

Kurt waved him off. "I knew he wasn't interested, I just didn't listen to myself. I've very bad at following my own advice, you know that."

Blaine tilted his head with a shrug, a 'yeah, I guess I do' sort of motion. Jeannie smiled.

"I love you guys," she said suddenly. Both men stopped and looked at her. She was blushing again. "I know...I don't say it often enough. But I love you, and I love everything you've done for me. Papa, you're an amazing music teacher and I wouldn't play the way I do without you. And Dad, you're famous, and you buy me all these amazing clothes...though my favorites are the ones you've made yourself," she revealed.

Kurt looked ecstatic. He hugged Jeannie tightly for a moment before releasing her. "We love you too, honey, more than the whole world."

Jeannie wrapped her right arm around Kurt and then looked at Blaine. Blaine smiled and stood up to join the group hug. His life was a series of beautiful moments like this. He wouldn't change any of it for anything in the universe.

"Now," Kurt said conspiratorially when the hug ended. "Let's talk about this boy. What's his name?"

Jeannie was blushing again, stars in her eyes, and Blaine smiled again. She had a huge crush on this boy already. He hoped the boy liked her back.

"Tyler," Jeannie murmured. "He has an amazing voice."

Kurt had a sparkle in his eyes now too. "Ah, he sounds wonderful already. Come on." He held out his hand. When Jeannie took it, Kurt immediately turned them toward the hallway that led to her bedroom. "We'll leave your father to his grading and go talk."

Just before they disappeared, Kurt turned and gave Blaine a look that said he would tell Blaine everything Jeannie said later. Blaine nodded gratefully back. He turned and placed his hands on his hips, looking at his papers. He didn't want to work right now. He wanted to be in that room with his daughter and husband. But, well, he'd said he wouldn't change any part of his life. This was one too.

He'd hear about the gossip in great length and detail from Kurt tonight anyway. Kurt was with Jeannie, and right now Blaine's students needed him more. Just for right now.

...


	7. Soulmates

**First Klaine Kit**

**Day Seven**

**Soulmates**

Blaine sighed as he picked up yet another box and set it on top of the rest of the pile before stepping back to examine his stack, deciding it was ready to go. The dolly was outside with Kurt, who was delivering another pile to Finn and Burt so they could pack it into the truck. He looked around himself and smiled.

The apartment was almost empty. The furniture was gone, the walls were bare, the cabinets were empty, and only a few small boxes remained. In a matter of hours, Kurt and Blaine would live in their new apartment. It was nicer than this one; bigger too. And with the money they made because the building was bought by a new owner, ending their lease, it was an easy step up. Kurt would have an official sewing area, and Blaine could finally take his instruments out of his parent's house back in Westerville.

While he waited for Kurt to ride the elevator back up with the dolly, leaving Finn and Burt to pack, Blaine did a final sweep of the apartment for any remaining boxes.

A small box sitting where Kurt's dresser used to be caught his eye. It was only about the size of half a loaf of bread. Blaine bent down to grab it, but as soon as he'd lifted it off the ground, the bottom opened up. The contents of the box splayed out on the floor and Blaine jumped back to avoid the tiny avalanche. There was an old red bouncy ball that rolled into the corner of the room, a broken heart made of clay that had been glued back together, a RENT theatre ticket, a small wooden box locked shut with the key a few inches away, and a red and white striped bowtie.

Blaine knelt down and set the broken box on the floor, away from its contents. He reached forward and picked up the bowtie with uncertain fingers, enjoying its velvety feel. Blaine turned it over in his hands, knowing it looked familiar, but unsure how. And then his eyes caught on the gold band on his left ring finger.

"Oh."

...

...

He was seven and his parents were going away for a week during the summer before he entered third grade, leaving Blaine in the care of his older brother Cooper. Every morning, Cooper drove Blaine to Happy Acres Day Care before heading to some school function: practice for a play or the band or something. Blaine neither knew nor cared. All he knew was that he'd been left there five days in a row now, and he hated it. He had no friends!

"Hi!" a smiling little boy greeted almost as soon as Cooper was out of the door.

Blaine didn't know how to respond at first. The boy had light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a little vest and a long sleeved shirt. He was cute. He was also the first person to try and talk to Blaine all week. When Blaine found his voice, he meant to say "Hello." Instead, what came out was, "You have the prettiest eyes I've ever seen!"

The boy smiled. "Yours are like golden sun rays. I like them."

Blaine laughed. "Do you want to play ball with me?" he asked. He played soccer at school, and he'd seen a soccer ball in the bin on his first day, but it was hard to play soccer all by yourself.

The boy frowned. "I don't like sports much," he admitted. "I like bowties, though," he said as he adjusted the tie around his neck with pride. His eyes lit up. "Do you want to have a tea party?"

Blaine couldn't have said 'No' if he wanted to. He couldn't take the light from those eyes. Besides, he liked tea parties.

The next day, Blaine had Cooper tie a red and white bowtie around his neck. He wanted to make his new friend happy. He said he liked bowties, so this bowtie would make him happy. Right? Blaine really wanted to make him smile. He was beautiful when he smiled.

He saw the boy first this time. Blaine ran over and tapped him on the shoulder. The boy turned and dropped his doll bride in surprise. "You're bowtie is awesome!" he cheered, clapping his hands.

Blaine preened. He pointed at the bowtie around the other boy's neck. It was blue. "Yours is nice too. I love blue."

The boy closed the space between them in an instant and gave Blaine the biggest hug he could muster. Blaine hugged him back. It felt really nice, better than hugs he'd gotten from anyone else, ever. Even his mom.

"I wanted to make you smile," Blaine admitted into the other boy's shoulder.

"You did."

They pulled back from each other with matching blushes high on their cheeks. The boy reached out to right Blaine's crooked bowtie and Blaine's chest felt full of butterflies. He watched his friend's eyelashes and his lips as he fiddled with Blaine's clothes. With a deep swallow, Blaine cast his eyes away, and saw the doll in the wedding dress.

"Oh!" Blaine gasped. His new friend snapped his hands back as if burned. "I really like you," Blaine declared, looking his new friend in the eyes. "Do you really like me too?"

The other boy's face was bright red. He barely managed a nod, his eyes frightened. Blaine beamed at him. He bent down to pick up the doll and showed it to his friend.

"Then," he bounced in place, "we should get married."

"What? We just met! And besides, boys can't get married!" his friend challenged, eyes sad.

Blaine shook his head. "Not without rings, they can't," he admitted. "But...I like you, and I could get you a ring! With hearts on it! No, butterflies!"

"Butterflies?" the boy asked.

Blaine blushed and shifted where he stood. "That's how my chest feels around you. Like butterflies."

The expression on the other boy's face was so besotted, so moved, and Blaine's chest felt tight, like there wasn't enough room in his body for his heart anymore. Like the Grinch on Christmas.

"But we don't have rings now," the boy murmured.

Blaine frowned. He couldn't marry anyone without a ring, and he really wanted to be with this boy forever!

Suddenly, blue eyes sparkled. "I know!" He reached over and untied Blaine's bowtie. Before Blaine could react, he was untying his own tie as well. He held his tie out to Blaine. "Here. For you."

Blaine accepted it with furrowed eyebrows. "Our bowties?" The boy nodded before tying Blaine's bowtie around his own neck. Blaine's eyes widened. "You can tie a bowtie?!"

"Huh?" He looked up. "You can't?" Blaine flushed in embarrassment and got a sweet smile in return. "I can tie it for you!"

In just a matter of moments, Blaine was wearing the blue tie and his own red and white one was around the neck of another boy. It felt like a momentous occasion.

"We can't get married without rings," the other boy reminded him, knocking Blaine out of his own thoughts, "but...at least this way we're engaged. We can get married when we grow up and you give me a ring."

Blaine smiled. "You're so smart," he complimented. "I'm gonna have the smartest husband."

...

...

"Blaine?"

Blaine blinked out of his memory and looked up just as he heard Kurt reenter the apartment with the dolly. He stood up and walked out into the living room where Kurt was trying to figure out the best way to get the boxes onto the dolly, with his hands on his hips and facing away from Blaine. Blaine smiled, walking up behind his new husband. Kurt squeaked when Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"Blaine?" he asked again, much quieter this time.

"Mmm," Blaine hummed. "I married a smart husband."

Kurt covered Blaine's hands with his own. "What are you talking about?" he asked lightly, turning his head to look at Blaine over his shoulder.

Blaine shrugged. "We had the longest engagement of anyone ever in history," he said. He turned his right hand over under Kurt's, letting him feel the bowtie. Kurt looked down at the bowtie and let out a soft gasp. Blaine kissed the side of his neck. "But you waited for me."

Kurt shuddered in his arms for a moment before he started laughing quietly. He took the bowtie from Blaine and turned around in his arms. Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands, the cloth of the bowtie brushing against his left cheek, and smiled. He locked eyes with Blaine briefly before locking their lips together instead. Blaine used his hands around Kurt's waist to pull Kurt closer, and Kurt deepened the kiss for a second before he pulled away. He leaned his forehead against Blaine's and they just breathed each other's air for several quiet minutes.

Kurt swallowed and smiled again. "You took long enough getting me a ring," he teased, looking like he'd finally gotten the final piece of a puzzle to fit and saw the whole picture.

Blaine frowned. "I know. And it doesn't have butterflies on it either. I'm sorry," he apologized, just as teasingly.

Kurt kissed him again. "I forgive you."

"You know," Blaine murmured against Kurt's lips in the following quiet. "What are the odds that the boy I proposed to when I was seven and the man I married at twenty-one are the same person?"

A shrug. "Astronomical. But I'm glad that I'm your only one."

Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt. "In a thousand lifetimes, you'll always be my only one."

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and hugged him tightly to him. "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine whispered, holding Kurt just as close. "Forever."

...

Sorry for the late post. Busy day and really slow computer. How is everyone?


	8. Forever and Always

**First Klaine Kit**

**Day 8**

**Forever and Always**

Kurt sat down in the reclining chair with a grateful sigh and opened the photo album in his lap.

"Oh," he said immediately. "Would you look at that. Do you remember this picture, honey?" he asked, leaning to show the photo to the man sitting in the chair next to him. "That's from Regionals in Junior year."

"_Your_ Junior year," the other male said.

Kurt huffed. "Should have been yours too. I can't believe I had to spend an entire year without you in New York. I don't care how brilliant the lights are, it was nothing without you there with me."

"_Times Square can't shine as bright as you. I swear it's true_," his companion sang, voice as smooth as ever, if a bit deeper and older.

"That's a really old song, Blaine."

"That doesn't make it any less true," Blaine countered, rocking his chair a little bit and humming more of 'Hey There Delilah', his eyes locked on Kurt.

Kurt sighed, but he didn't mind the song. Not really. He flipped a few more pages in the photo album, smiling at each new image: winning at Nationals, his graduation, a second Nationals, Blaine's graduation, his apartment with Rachel. There was a picture of the day Blaine showed up in New York, surprising Kurt while Rachel took pictures. On the next page, a picture of Blaine and Kurt asleep on the couch, then when Kurt got his acceptance letter to NYADA, and Kurt's first design that went to the runway.

"This is when you proposed," Kurt murmured, voice warm as his fingers trailed down the edge of the picture. On the next page- "And our wedding." He sighed. "Twenty-one...Forty years pass so fast."

Blaine hugged a laugh. "Thirty-seven," he corrected. "Don't age me prematurely." He reached for the album but Kurt moved it out of the way with ease.

"You're the one who asked for the rocking chairs," Kurt reminded. "You're aging yourself."

Blaine let out a breath and gave up trying to grab the album. "So are you," he countered lightly. "You used to be so specific about everything."

Kurt turned the page. There was their second apartment, and then their dog Max. Then the baby pictures, the toddler, the preteen, the teenager, the adult pictures. There was the day Kurt won his Tony; the year Blaine won teacher of the year; when Blaine's glee club won Nationals, four years in a row; Kurt's Emmy for a guest appearance on a comedy show; Blaine's CD on a store shelf with Blaine beaming behind it and a baby on his hip. There they were on the red carpet for the premiere of Kurt's first movie. He never stopped participating on Broadway, but the silver screen drew him too.

Then came their house, both before and after painting, bought when they adopted their eight year old son, Danilo. More baby pictures followed that.

"I miss them," he breathed out slowly, covering his heart.

Blaine looked at him. "It'll be Christmas time soon. Then you'll be wishing for your peace and quiet," he teased.

Kurt almost smacked him playfully with the album but decided against it. "I know you miss them too," he challenged instead. "Jeannie, Danilo, Harriet, Alexander. Dani will bring the puppies with him next time he visits." He paused. "Sometimes I think he loves those dogs more than he loves me."

Blaine laughed out loud at that. "He loves you," he assured his husband, using his left hand to reach out and hold Kurt's right. The feel of the gold band on his hand calmed Kurt as much as Blaine's words.

They fell into quiet again as Kurt kept flipping, sighing at this picture, laughing at that one. Their chairs rocked almost in time, slow and steady, as their hands rested on Kurt's chair arm. Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze after Kurt had flipped four pages, drawing Kurt's attention out of the book.

He raised a curious eyebrow. "Why are you looking at old pictures?" he asked. "You're not usually so nostalgic."

Kurt shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think it's this new role." It was for a father who had just lost his child to a war. Kurt still looked young enough looking that no one would guess he had grandchildren. Blaine was the same way.

"You'll do fine," Blaine said, voice kind.

Kurt shrugged. It wasn't really a fear that he wouldn't play the role properly that had him looking back through the years. It was the thought of losing Dani or Jeannie, or one of Jeannie's twins.

Blaine gave Kurt's hand a tug and stood up. "Come on. Get up."

"Hm?" Kurt set the album aside and stood. Blaine took Kurt's now free hand and placed it on his own hip. Kurt laughed once as he realized what Blaine was doing. "Really?"

Blaine smiled. "What? You love dancing. It always cheers you up."

Kurt shook his head even as Blaine began swaying them around the living room, avoiding the coffee table and the desk. He let Blaine lead this time, since it was his idea.

"You idiot," Kurt said fondly. Blaine raised an eyebrow and spun Kurt out and back in. Kurt leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Dancing cheers me up because I'm dancing with _you_."

Blaine spun them in a tight circle, causing Kurt to laugh, and did it again. "Anything I do with you makes me happy," he said.

Kurt lifted a suspicious eyebrow. "Even when we fight?"

A nod. "Even when we fight." He wiggled his nose against Kurt's as their dancing slowed to simple swaying. "Because I know that no matter what, we'll work through it, and we'll come out stronger on the other side. I know that you will complain and I will whine. But I also know that you will fix all of my clothes, and give me a massage at the end of the day. And I will bake you sweets even though you say they're bad for you, and I will kiss you every day until the day I die."

Kurt shook his head and leaned into Blaine as they swayed. "Don't talk about death. With any luck, we're decades away from that yet. I don't want to imagine life without emergency cake."

Blaine chuckled, resting his head against Kurt's. "I love you too, Kurt."

...

And there is my final entry for The First Klaine Kit. I hope these fics have helped and that everyone is doing well after a week.


End file.
